


Sleepless

by herwhiteknight



Series: ficlets within songs [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Post-Canon, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herwhiteknight/pseuds/herwhiteknight
Summary: There were still moments where Catra found herself restless after the war.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: ficlets within songs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798090
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Forever - RED

There were still moments where Catra found herself restless after the war. Sometimes she shared those nights with Adora - either in experienced nightmares, or murmured words under a cloak of darkness. 

But there were other times where she knew that she couldn’t voice her thoughts aloud. Those were usually the nights where things felt so cold, even in Adora’s loving embrace.

And it was an embrace that Catra found herself doubting sometimes. How could this woman, this girl that she’d loved for so long, how could she think that Catra could  _ actually  _ be loveable? Could be redeemed in even the most miniscule of ways?

Catra was broken. Would always be broken. It wasn’t something she had to burden Adora with. 

Sometimes she just wanted to run.

But there was an anchor to Adora that she couldn’t drop, that she couldn’t step more than a few intentional shattered footsteps from - because Adora was safe. Adora was always there. Whenever she made a mistake, Adora held her, was right behind her. 

She remembered being told something so simple after the war, and it struck Catra to her core. Catra had asked her, in a moment of weakness, how they expected the peace and the silence to last. 

Adora just held her tighter and whispered in her ear, causing a chill to run down her spine, “Because we’re together. And nothing bad can happen to us now.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for catradora, so please be gentle! I do have another fic planned, but I was just on this whole "write ficlets within the duration of a single song" kind of kick and I was like "well i could also write catradora for this!" and people told me I should try it, so. Here I am!


End file.
